Dragon's force or Dragon's urge?
by biscuits3400
Summary: When a dragon slayer wants and needs someone it is called Dragon's urge and it can be quite dangerous but also amazing. So when Natsu experiences it, who does he turn to for help and someone for him to let out his dragon urge? -Nalu
1. Dragon's urge?

**Hey guys, decided to write a very sexy story, so here you are!**

* * *

It was a normal-ish day at the guild fairy tail.

Lucy was sitting at the bar and staring at Natsu with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you just tell him already!" Lucy suddenly turned around to the bar to see Mirajane standing there whipping the desk down.

"Wh-what?"

"Come on Lucy, I know you like Natsu, so why not tell him?" Lucy looked at her white haired friend in shock but the sighed.

"Yeah right. He's so dense he probable wouldn't understand!" She said laying her head down on the bar. Mira was about to say something but was cut off by someone.

"Who's so dense?" Lucy suddenly turned around to see her pinked haired friend standing there with a curious look on his face.

'_cute!'_ She thought.

"Huh? Oh no one ,anyway, I have to go, see ya Mira. Bye Natsu" And with that she stood up and walked out of the guild.

"Huh? What's up with hey?" Natsu asked while sitting down on the stool she was just sitting down on Mira.

"Oh, nothing" She had a small smile on her lips and Natsu noticed.

"Mira! tell me.." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok fine, But you can't tell anyone. Especially Lucy!" She said with an even more serious face than Natsu, this scared him abit.

"Aye!"

She sighed and then started to talk

"It's because of you!" She suddenly pointed at him

"Wha- What did I do!" He said with a shocked expression.

"My god, Natsu! Your so dense! She likes you!" As soon as he heard this his eyes widened at hearing those words.

"Wh-what?" He said in the most cutest and confused voice he could make.

"Look, just forget about it. Anyway I'm about to shut up the guild Natsu so you have to go home".

Natsu slowly stood up and walked home on his own. Happy was at Wendy's house so it was just him. As soon as he got home he took his clothes off and went to bed in his boxers

'_she likes me?'_

He then drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Natsu was having an amazing dream...

'_Oh Natsu, yes!'_

_' I'm nearly there Luce- I'm nearly-'_

Natsu suddenly awoke from his dream feeling like he had got hit by a bus.

"Gahhh!" He had one fist on his head holding his pink hair tightly whilst the other had grabbed his crotch in pain.

"Oh god!" He reached over to the side of his bed and took some strange painkillers and sighed. His headache slowly died down and his crotch didn't hurt as bad. He looked down to see it bulging.

"What the- What did I dream about last night?" He went to touch it but then his dick suddenly twitched at the sudden contact and he gasped.

"Great, better work it off". He pulled his boxers down and wrapped his hands around it and started moving his hand up and down it making him groan quietly. It took him about 5 minuets until he had finally calmed down his manhood and he sighed before walking out the door and towards the guild

* * *

**At the guild...**

Natsu sat near one of the tables with his head down on his arms.

"Hey salamander what's up with you!" Natsu looked up to see Gajeel standing next to him.

"I don't know!" he managed to mutter into his arms as Gajeel sat opposite him, then Natsu looked up at him. Gajeel looked back.

"What?"

"Hey tin can, Do you ever get this feeling inside you that you have never felt before?" Natsu asked and Gajeel had a confused face on

"What are you talking about?" Natsu sat up and looked at him.

"It sort of feels like the magic energy you get through dragon force but different, It makes my dick hurttt!" He moaned the last part as he placed his head back onto the table and put his hands over his crotch. Gajeel grinned.

"You llliiike someone!" This made Natsu's dick twitch and him glare up and Gajeel.

"What?"

"What your experiencing is a thing me and laxus have experienced and named it, it's called dragons urge!" Gajeel said with a huge grin. Natsu looked abit confused.

"So, wait. It basically means that I'm turned on?"

"Yep and it last a couple of days!" He said nodding. "You must really want someone" Natsu then suddenly pictured Lucy in his head and then groaned, it felt like a bolt of lighting just zapped him down there.

"How do I get ride of it quickly" He groaned and making Gajeel grin once more.

"You have your way with the girl your imagining" Natsu eyes suddenly widen and he shot up in an upright position

"What!?" Gajeel was about to talk again but was cut off.

"But be careful Natsu, If you let you dragon urge out completely you could hurt your girl" Both of there heads turned round and saw Laxus standing there.

"Laxus" Gajeel said

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a curious look.

"Well, a dragon slayer is very powerful and strong, so you could hurt the girl, isn't that right Gajeel" He looked down at Gajeel and Gajeel also looked down.

"Yeah, I let it all out on Levy, and..."

"You hurt her?" Natsu asked and only got a little nod from a depressed Gajeel. Laxus patted Natsu's back and looked at him happily.

"Don't worry, I think Lucy could handle it, she is strong!" Suddenly Gajeel looked at Natsu in shock and Natsu looked at Laxus in shock.

"How-"

"It's obvious Natsu" Natsu looked up next to Laxus to see Mira standing there!

"Mira!"

"Hey boys!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving before I lose my mine" He stood up and walked near the guild doors but suddenly fell on his ass as he bashed into something.

"Oh my god Natsu, Are you alright" He looked up and saw Lucy standing there and that was it. Natsu grabbed her hand and ran out of the guild doors.

"Natsu, where are we going?" She said getting pulled out off the guild by her wrist.

"Your house, I need to tell you something!"

* * *

**Tadaa!**

**Hope you enjoyed the start of the story,**

**Please review and follow to catch the next chapter.**

**I wonder what will happen? **

**See you guys soon**

**Byeee**


	2. Pain?

**On the last episode...**

"Natsu, where are we going?" She said getting pulled out off the guild by her wrist.

"Your house, I need to tell you something!"

* * *

Natsu suddenly burst through Lucy's door and pulling her inside. He then slammed the door shut and slowly slided down the door, trying to catch his breath.

"N-Natsu, what has gotten into you?" He looked up to see a very flustered Lucy and he then got a throbbing pain in his crotched and he winced. Making Lucy looked worrided.

"N-Natsu what's-"

"Stop!" He put his hand up in front of him to stop Lucy from coming any further towards him, he had a cold sweat on as he restrained himself.

"I'm, sorry...Luce. I-" Lucy then suddenly bent forwards and gathered him in a hug. Natsu's eye's widened as his body slammed into hers and he felt her huge boobs, but he only hugged her back tightly. She then pulled away and looked at him worringly.

"Please tell me what's wrong. You have been acting weird since this morning" He looked at her then back down.

"If- if I tell you, you would probable freak out." She then put an hand on his leg and smiled sweetly.

"I won't, don't worry-Ahhh!" Natsu suddenly grabbed her wrists and slamed her down onto the floor and hovered over her and leaned onto her ear and whispered.

"I want you Lucy- No I _need _you"

As soon as he said that he planted a soft kiss on her lips but then she pushed him away with a bright blush on her face. But he then forced himself back onto her and placed his lips tightly against her. Once he pulled away he saw a very flustered Lucy laying on the floor in his grasp.

"N-natsu.." She managed to say and his eyes widened as he realised what he had just done he then stood up and put his face into his hands.

"Oh my god, Luce. I'm sorry" And with that he ran toward the window and sat on the edge.

"Sorry" And with that he jumped out of the window and ran down magnolia's streets, leaving a very confused Heartiflia. She finally sat up and put her fingers onto her lips and slowly brushed them.

"N-Natsu.." She then shackly stood up and walked towards her door and held the handle.

"I- I wonder if Mira knows what's going on?" She then walked out of the door and walked towards the guild. It was now in the afternoon and it was a little more crowed but Lucy could see her white haired friend at the bar and Lucy slowly walked over there and sat down.

"Hey Lucy, what's up" Mira said smiling her sweet smile at the confused blonde.

"H-hey Mira, do you know.. What's wrong with Natsu?" At this question Mira's smile slowly faded and she leaned in close to the blonde.

"Ok Lucy what i'm about to tell you may freak you out, so just stay calm" At this Lucy got more worried by the second but she just nodded at Mira.

"Ok. Natsu is at a certain time in his life, like every month where he gets a bit hormonal. But today it has become stronger because he has strong feeling towards someone, and this has unlocked a sort of uncontrollable power inside of him" Mira said leaning on the bar in front of Lucy.

"Ok..."

"It is called Dragon's urge, it sends Dragon slayer's hormons everywhere. For instance today Natsu was in pain"

Lucy's eyes widened at the word '_pain'_ She didn't even realise it and she felt awful. Mira snapped her out of her chain of thoughts.

"It lasts about a week, so tomorrow he will have a different feeling. The trouble is, one day his feelings for certain, will be lust!"

"N-Nastu. Lust?" Lucy said not sure that she heard her friend right but Mira stood there and nodded.

"And I thinks it's for you" She pointed at Lucy, before Lucy could reply with a shocked face she spoke again. "But if he lets out all of his urge, it could hurt you. It slightly hurt me when me and Laxus.. You know. But it hurt Levy the most with Gajeel. Dragon slayer's do this thing during sex where there fangs get bigger and they bite you, this realises the Dragon's urge and it is very hard to stop." And with that she was finished, she looked back up to see a very shocked, blonde haired mage. But then she let of a small smile.

"Ok then, thanks Mira" And with that she left, leaving a confused MiraJane. Who then just smiled to herself.

_'So Lucy does want Natsu after all'_

* * *

**Back at Natsu's home...**

It was quiet at Natsu's home, happy was out and Natsu was laying there breathing heavily as he had just finished himself off in the shower.

_'God Luce, what are you doing to me?!'_

* * *

**There you guys go, a new chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the review's and followers. It made me so happy.**

**Sorry i haven't wrote in a couple of days, been swimming in satistics courcework.**

**If your wondering what that is, Don't waist your brain cells. It isn't worth it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and follow or faviourte it makes me feel happy! 'AYE!'**

**Byeeee**


	3. Sadness?

**Oh my god guys thank you so much for following and reviewing!**

**So here is another chapter for you!**

* * *

Natsu was laying in bed, snoring as always but today was different. He had tears falling down his face. Happy suddenly flew into Natsu's bedroom and circled around the celling.

"Come on Natsu, wake up. Wake up" And with that happy flew back out the door and headed towards the guild to meet Charle.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he stretched his body and went to rub his face until he felt tears running down his face.

"Wh-what the hell?" He then rubbed his eyes and felt really sad.

"Oh great, another weird emotion. Luuuccyy!" Tears fell fast down his face. He then quickly wiped them away again.

"Right , I'm going to the guild to ask Gajeel". He then slowly got dressed and very slowly walked to the guild.

**At Lucy's apartment...**

Lucy laid there fully awake thinking about what Natsu did yesterday and about the dragon's urge.

"Dragon's urge huh?" She was staring up at the celling when a blue cat came flying in and around the room.

"Come on Lucy, get up. Get up!" And with that he flew out the window again.

"Oh great.." She then she walked out of her bed and into the shower.

"Hmmmm.." She was washing herself when she heard a voice in her head

_Lucy, why not let me do that for you?.._

"Ahhh" She then suddenly fell in the shower and landed on her bum.

"N-Natsu?" A small tear ran down her face without her realising but then she covered her face.

"Natsu please be alright!"

* * *

**At the guild...**

Lucy was sitting there with Gray at table.

"Lucy don't worry, the pink haired idiot is fine" Gray said, he then pointed towards Natsu but then he slowly put his finger down. Natsu was sitting down at the bar with his face slammed against the then leaned in close next to Gray.

"Umm, you sure about that?"

"No, I'm not!"

At the bar Gajeel slowly walked up to Natsu with caution. Because he didn't know what mood he was in today.

"H-hey N-Natsu. You okay?" Natsu looked at him with a red and sad face.

"Gajeel... When will this end!" He winded.

"Um, well. Its not a couple of days, it's a week or it's until you have the mood lust and react to it"

"Why me!" He said before slamming his head onto the bar and he left a giant crack where he hit his head. Slowly Gajeel walked away because he knew how it felt to have dragon's urge and it's emotions.

Lucy then stood up and walked over to Natsu and tapped his right shoulder lightly.

"Natsu?" As soon as she said that Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy and she was suddenly shocked at him. He had a single tear crawling down his face.

"Lucyyy, you *sniff* hate me now. Don't you?" At these words Lucy's face was even in more shock.

"What? Natsu I don't-"

"LUCE!" He then suddenly jumped at her and hugged her. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. Everyone in the guild had seen this but they just went back to whatever they were doing.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you last night, I'm sorry!" She then smiled sweetly and hugged him back.

"Its ok Natsu, I. Didn't mind it" At these words Natsu pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"Then. *sniff* Could I do it again?" He looked so sweet and innocent, just like edo-Natsu looked.

"No Natsu, sorry" Natsu then hugged her tightly and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent before saying.

"But Luce, I know you liked it. And one day I will have you" Lucy suddenly pulled away with blushes on her cheeks,

"Ok Natsu, I think you should go home." He then crossed his legs and sat on the floor with his arms crossed and a cute pout on his face.

"Only if Lucy takes me!" She couldn't help but smile at him. He was acting like a little child.

"Ok fine, Let's go" Natsu suddenly jumped up and ran for the door. "Come on Luce"

Happy suddenly appeared on Lucy's shoulder and laughed. "He llliiiikes you!"

"Shut up, stupid cat!" And with that she walked home with Natsu and said goodnight and walked back home. She didn't know why but she actually wanted to see Natsu lust over a girl. But not just any girl, her.

She sat at home at her desk trying to think of something to write.

_'why on earth do I want Natsu?!'_

* * *

**Boom, DONE!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know its building up a little slowly but it will get to a very sexy scene soon.**

**I have one question, Once I'm finished with this story should i make another one based on there kids?**

**Anyway, please follow and review!**

**Byeee**


	4. Happy and a bit crazy?

**You guys wanted more, so here you go!**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild and scanned the place. She was looking for a certain pink haired mage and when she found him she was running towards him.

"Natsu!" Natsu suddenly turned around and saw Lucy running towards him.

"Luce!" He then ran straight for her and this shocked her, he ran right into her and gathered her in a giant hugged. But the force on the impact was humongous and then both fell onto the fall in a very sexy position, Natsu was on top and Lucy was on the bottom. He then smiled a giant smile and quickly gave her a quick peck on the lips. Everyone in the guild was ignoring them because they thought it was a normal day, but it wasn't.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce"

"Why did you-" Before she could finish he jumped up and pulled her up with him. He kept on smiling. He then hugged her again and lifted her into the air.

"Ahhh! Natsu put me down" He then started to spin her around. He then finally put her back down.

"Why Luce, I'm feeling so happy!" Suddenly Happy appeared.

"AYE" He latched onto his back and they started to fly around, Natsu then started to spurt out fire.

"Oh god!" She face palmed herself, she then walked over to the nearest table were Erza and Jellal were sitting. Jellal was feeding Erza her favourite cake. Strawberry. Jellal turned round to see Lucy sitting in front of them.

"Oh hey Lucy, what's wrong" Erza turned around and then stood up in anger.

"Who was it this time, I'll kill them"

"No one Erza, please sit down" Lucy grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back down.

"Ok, I don't know what to do about Natsu" As soon as Erza heard Natsu she got her magic sword out and chucked it at the flying pink haired idiot.

"Ahhhh!" He was now hanging from the guilds celling by Erza's sword, but he wasn't scared he was laughing.

"Baka!" Erza said before 20 magic swords appeared around him. But it was Erza who was shocked. Instead of Natsu being scared he burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha, Look Lucy. Erza's threatening me!" He called down to Lucy while still laughing. Erza was about to plunge the swords towards Natsu when Lucy stopped her.

"Erza it's no use, he's not going to stop laughing. His emotions are going crazy." Erza then slowly sat back down and leaned into her boyfriends arms, keeping the magic swords where they were.

"So he's getting these emotions through dragon's urge huh?" Erza and Lucy looked at Jellal with surprised faces.

'_How the hell does he know'_

"Y-yeah, How do you know Jellal?"

"Laxus told me" He looked down at his beautiful girlfriends clueless face and he smiled "I'll tell you later at home, the point is" He then turned back to Lucy and pointed at the laughing idiot on the celling.

"One day his emotion will be lust. And by the looks of it, it's going to be for you Lucy" Lucy then looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I...love that idiot. So I- don't really mind."

Erza's face was very angry because all she heard was 'Natsu will have a lust for Lucy'. Suddenly a giant sword appeared next to Natsu's throat. But this only made him laugh more.

"Hey Luce look. Erza's going to kill me" Lucy looked up at the idiot that she loved and her eyes widened in fright then she turned towards Erza and jumped at her.

"Erza stop!" By this distraction all of the swords disappeared and Natsu fell down to the floor.

BANG!

Lucy looked over and was extremely worried.

"Natsu!" Once the dust cleared she saw Natsu laying on top of Gray. He then bounced back up and waved at Lucy with a grin still on his face.

"Hey Lucy!"

Gray suddenly stood up and grabbed Natsu's collar in rage.

"Hey hot head, watch where your falling!" But the thing Natsu did next surprised everyone. He suddenly hugged Gray.

"Gray! Your my bestfriend!"

"Wh-what! Get off of me!" Gray pushed him off and walked away cursing under his breath. He then saw Juvia standing there and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"G-Gray-sama. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" And with that the two of them walked down the guild corridors towards a bedroom.

"They llliiiike each other" Happy suddenly said which made everyone laugh. Natsu then suddenly stood up on a table and shouted.

"Party everyone! Drinks are on me!"

"WOOO!"

Everyone yelled. The party happened all in a flash. At some point Natsu kissed Lucy and walked home holding a drunk Happy by the tail and Lucy was at home, she was a little drunk. She sat there looking up at the night sky and smiled.

"Night Natsu" She then went to bed and drifted of to sleep.

At that moment Natsu was also laying in bed looking up at the night sky.

"Night Lucy" He then turned around and fell into a deep sleep. Still smiling!

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Don't forget to review, follow or favourite this story.**

**Sorry this chapter was short, I will try and make them longer!**

**Also please look at another one of my stories: excitable fairy tail. Just updated it!**

**Thanks, Byeeee**


	5. Anger?

**Here is one more mood before the lust, but this one has a very sexy scene in it. Don't** **worry!**

* * *

Everyone was in the guild laughing, drinking and rushing around on jobs. It was just a peaceful day in magnolia. So what was wrong? Oh yes, there wasn't an idiotic pink haired idiot. Named Natsu Dragneel around.

Levy and Lucy were sitting down at one of the guilds tables, chatting. But Lucy was a bit distracted. She then sighed loudly in frustration.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Lucy then looked up at Levy.

"Oh, it's nothing Levy-chan, its just- What the hell happened to your neck!" Lucy's eyes widened when she say teeth marks deep in her neck. Levy's face suddenly got shocked and worried. She covered the wound with her hand and she looked down with a blush.

"Well you see-"

Suddenly the guild doors slammed open and there stood Natsu, but something was wrong. He had flames encircling this feet as he stormed right into the guild. Erza then stood up and walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu what is the meaning of-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. This shocked everyone in the guild including Erza. But she soon snapped out of being surprised.

"Natsu, I'm warning you-"

"I don't give two shits if you are!" He then looked away from Erza and looked at everyone in the guild. "I've had enough of all this anger building up inside of me so you all will sit there and listen!" Everyone wouldn't dare to move, no one had ever spoken to Erza that way. So everyone sat there and listened to what Natsu had to say.

"To start off with, Gray" He suddenly pointed to his fr-enemy with his finger a blaze.

"Huh?"

"Your a stupid, cold hearted idiot. You are so dense that you can't even see how much Juvia loves you!"

Then pointed his lit finger towards Erza.

"You, You act like your the boss of everyone and you cover your heart in armor. Why can't you see that we can mend your heart!"

"You" He pointed towards Gajeel. "You destroyed are guild and you are fucking annoying!"

"You, You act like a preverted stalker and you don't even have the courage to tell Gray about your feelings!" He yelled towards Juvia, shocking her.

"And YOU!" He pointed his brightly lit arm at Mira Jane. He slowly walked towards the bar while his body slowly burst into flames.

"You call yourself a match maker. Yeah fucking right! If you were so amazing at it then why aren't me and Lucy together already" He then slammed his fist onto the bar and it snapped into half scaring everyone and even Mira.

"Because if that is true, Evergreen would be better at it then you are!"

Everyone stared in silence at the very angry Natsu who was engulfed in his angry flames. He then quickly turned around and pointed at Lucy.

"And last but not least. Lucy Heartfilia. If you don't believe me when I say I like you then I will show you!" He said this as he walked towards her and snatched her up over his shoulders. Lucy was the first one to speak from everyone sitting in silence listening to Natsu.

"NATSU, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" But it was too late, Natsu had already started to run towards the door.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, PUT HER DOWN!" At the top of the stairs stood the master and Laxus. Natsu stopped running and slowly turned around.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me!" He said this in a very dark tone of voice with an evil grin. Natsu then placed Lucy down with fire wrapped around her arms and legs like handcuffs so she couldn't move and positioned himself for some sort of spell. He then smiled evilly again. "Night" Then for Lucy everything went black.

* * *

When Lucy had finally woke up, her eyes were fuzzy and her head was spinning. When her body calmed down a bit it suddenly got hotter again. She looked up and saw a pair of angry onyx eyes staring right at her.

"N-Natsu.."

"Took you long enough!" His voice sounded angry still and Lucy assumed that it must be one of his emotions linked to dragon's urge. When she was fully awake she looked at where she was.

'_home'_

"You don't need to worry, I only put them all too sleep. Mystogan taught me it a little bit but that's not important right now!" Lucy then felt his hands glide over there thighs which sent a pleasant shiver up her spin.

"Tonight, just think about the pleasure!"

"What-"

Natsu then suddenly pushed his lips onto hers fiercely and bit her bottom lip passionately, begging for entrance. At first Lucy was shocked and scared but she then kissed him back. She knew he was angry because it was felt through his actions. His hands where hotter than usual and they were slightly burning her as he pressed his hands harshly again her soft skin. He grabbed her boobs and squeezed them quickly. All throughout this she was moaning loudly into his mouth as his tongue explored her mouth. He was also moaning in a low anguish tone. Lucy could feel herself getting very turned on. She grabbed his top and yanked his top off him. She then grabbed his back and scratched it, then she brushed her hands over his chest but she suddenly got pushed off of him.

"N-Natsu..." She managed to saw with the last of her breath. He looked at her with an evil grin and leaned in close to her ear.

"Now let's see what happens when I leave you sexual frustrated like this!" He suddenly grabbed his shirt and scarf and jumped out her window.

Lucy laid there staring up at the ceiling. Her body was sweaty and her breath was uneven. Her top was pulled up just under her breasts and her hair was a mess. Suddenly tears started falling from her face, she then sat up and put her face into her hand and screamed in frustration. Natsu was just standing outside of her house as she screamed and he could feel his anger boiling inside of him. But it wasn't towards Lucy, it was towards himself. When he finally got home he punched his bedroom door and screamed in rage and sadness.

'_Whyyyy?'_

_'WHY!'_

* * *

**There you guys go. Sorry about not having much lust in the other chapters but here you go. And trust me there will be alot in the next chapter.**

**So please review, follow e.t.c..**

**Byeeee**


	6. Dragon's urge!

**OH MY GOD GUYS!**

**Thank you so much for all the followers and reviews i am just so happy.**

**So here is another sexy chapter!**

* * *

Natsu awoke to something he wasn't expecting...silence.

He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Happy wasn't here, he had a slight headache and yesterday was a bit fussy. His face suddenly went pale as he remembered that he shouted at everyone in the guild. His sweat then dropped.

'_Erza and Mira are going to kill me...'_

He looked down at his hands and remembered some more. "Luce..."

He then arched his back and put his hands in his pink hair and his teeth clenched together in angry. He removed on of his hands and looked at, shaking a little. '_How could I...' _He remembered how he grabbed her boobs, probable burnt her a bit and then left her sexual frustrated. As he arched his back more he winced suddenly in pain. He put his right hand to his back and felt 3 scratch marks. Then he winced again as his fingers were so rough.

He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Once he got out of bed he slowly walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

''Gone to see charle, be back soon''

Natsu read the letter and shook his head from side to side.

"And he says he doesn't love her" And then he suddenly realsed, he didn't feel any emotions.

"YAHOO! I'll go see Lucy and fuck her" He went to run out the door until he realised what he just said and his eyes widened.

"Wh-what the hell?" He stepped a couple of steps back with a confused face and then a shocked one spread on his face.

'_Oh no..' _He knew exactly what emotion he had today. "Crap!"

He quickly grabbed his keys and ran for the guild.

**At the guild...**

It was a normal day as normal. Mira stood behind the bar cleaning a used cup, but for once Erza sat in front of Mira at the bar. She was very quiet. Suddenly she slammed her right palm onto the bar which startled Mira.

"I'll kill him!" Erza said in rage and all Mira could do is sigh. She placed the cup down and put her hand on her hips and leaned in front of Erza.

"Erza you know you can't! The master said so!"

At those words Erza leaned on her chair and sighed. Just then two hand were placed on her shoulders and someone planted a soft kiss on her forehead. At this Erza turned around in surprise but then relaxed as she saw her blue haired boyfriend.

"Jellal!"

"You know Erza its hard on Natsu too. Just give him a break" She smiled at his words and kissed him sweetly.

BANG!

The guild doors suddenly flew open and there stood and out-of-breath fire dragon slayer. He then put his hands up to his mouth and shouted.

"LUCY!"

Everyone turned there heads around to see Natsu standing at the guild doors shouting Lucy's name. Erza sighed and slowly walked up to Natsu. When he noticed Erza coming he suddenly went pale and stopped shouting.

"O-oh, h-hey E-Erza"

"Natsu...Lucy is not here" Natsu face changed from scared to sad. "Oh ok. I guess I'll go see her"

"No!" Erza shouted making Natsu stop in his tracks. "How about you wait for her here" Natsu raised his eye brows in confusion.

"Um...ok?" And so that is what Natsu did. He waited for about a couple of hours until he started to get really bored. He had his top half of his body laying on the table. He then looked up at the clock and realised it was now 5pm. He got up and started to walk out the guild.

"Oi, salamander where you going?" He turned around to see Gajeel standing there with his arms crossed.

"To go see Lucy" He had his hands on his back as it still hurt a bit from the scratch marks.

"Well have fun!" Gajeel patted him on his arm and walked away.

"Yeah, whatever" He muttered and continued to walk towards Lucy's house.

* * *

Lucy laid there on her bed sound asleep, she didn't want to do anything today. All she did was work on her novel and sleep through the day. Suddenly a certain pink haired mage appeared on the window sill. He hopped down and walked towards Lucy.

"Lucy~" He called out but she didn't reply. He kneeled down in front of her and pushed back a few strains of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She started to move slightly so he quickly stood up for no reason at all. But suddenly he got a shooting pain in his back.

"Fuck!"

It didn't help that when he was in the guild he got in a fight with Gray. And Gray just had to slap his back as hard as possible.

"N-Natsu?" She slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu sitting on the floor wincing at the pain on his back.

"Luce. I'm...I didn't...I..." He couldn't think of what to say. He knew he loved her and all of that and it didn't help that he was having the worst emotion yet. Lust!

"Natsu, what's wrong?" She got down next him and put a hand on his shoulder. '_Has she forgotten what I did to her?!'_

"Umm..." Before he could think straight he felt Lucy taking of his vest and scarf.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Lucy looked at him in a confused face, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your back hurts doesn't it?" She said whilst tilting her head to the side. '_God you're hot Luce' _He then could feel his pants getting tighter and he started to panic.

"Yeh, but-"

She then put her fingers onto the scratches and had a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry Natsu..."

Natsu was so surpised! '_She's sorry. I'm the one who made you do it wierdo!'_

"No Luce. It's my fault" She then started to stroke the scratches and he couldn't help but relax at her feather like touch.

"Mmmm"

She then leaned into his ear from behind. "What's your emotion today Natsu?" He suddenly turned around and grabbed her wrists and slammed her down onto the floor. He smiled

"Do you really want to know Lucy?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes"

He then gently placed his lips onto hers, getting used to the feeling. First she was surprised but then she relax. He slowly moved his hands off of her wrists and onto her cheeks. She placed her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. He then slowly slide his hot tongue along her bottom lip. Begging for entrance now. She finally gave in as she moaned lightly in his mouth. He quickly slide his tongue in and explored every bit of her mouth over and over again. He then quickly broke the kiss and picked her up.

"N-Natsu!"

He then dropped her on her bed and he climbed on top of her and they started to kiss again. But this time he began to move his hands all over her body. He squeezed her breasts, which made her moan louder in his mouth. She tried to undo his sash but he grabbed her hands and pinned them up above her head breaking the kiss.

"H-hey!" But he just smiled

"Its not fair that I'm only half naked and you have all your clothes on" He spoke in a husky voice, which sounded so sexy!

She noticed that his teeth were more sharper than they were before. He suddenly put her tank top in his mouth and ripped it off of her. She gasped. He looked at her exposed chest and smiled evilly. Her face was bright red and she started to squirm under his gase but he then let her hands go and he put his on her waist to stop her moving. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck and moved slowly and painfully down to her breasts. He then put the right on in his mouth while he massaged the other one.

"Oh god~" Lucy was now lost in the sensation Natsu was giving her. He was also lost, he could feel the Dragon's urge wanting to burst out of him right now. But he wanted to enjoy it even more before it. Whilst kissing and sucking every part of her breasts she gripped onto his hair and pushed her chest up to encourage him for more. Before she could protest he quickly pulled her shorts down and saw her thin white panties and a wet patch on them. The smell was intoxicating for the dragon slayer. He pressed his nose to it and breathed in deeply sending his eyes to shut in pleasure.

"eek!" She felt what he just did and it embarrassed her so much. She then put her hands over her face to hide but she felt two warm hands encircle her wrists and pulled them away. Lucy was now once again face to face with HER dragon slayer. He stroked her cheek with a sweet smile

"It's ok Luce" He placed his forehead on hers "I love you" She could now feel tears starting to form but they disappeared when she felt something enter her and she looked straight at Natsu. He had somehow pulled her panties away and slide his fingers inside of her. All she could do now was lean back and moan at the pleasure. Now she got impasionate. She sat up and slammed him on his back which startling him.

"Now this isn't fair" She started tugging at his trousers and he smiled. He sat back up and pulled off his trousers and his boxers off, exposing his huge manhood

"So...big..." She wasn't aware that she said that out loud.

"Why thank you. I will award you for saying that" He layed her back down and positioned his head at her entrance.

"You ready?" Natsu said with a sweet smile

"Wait!"

"W-what?"

"I love you Natsu"

He just smiled and slowly slide into her. He moaned as he entered her tight walls and felt the pleasure on his dick. And she moaned loudly at how big it was. He then reached a wall but instead of stopping he just slammed into her and grabbed a tight hold of her. She screamed out in pain as tears fell down her face. He whispered things softly in her ear which calmed her down he also started to kiss her neck.

"Luce. I need..."

"W-what?"

"I need to realise my dragon's urge" Lucy's eyes grew wider. She had heard from Mira and Levy that its when they bit you and then they have no control over what they do next. So she just swallowed deeply.

"O-ok Natsu"

As soon as she said that he bit down onto her neck and let out some of his magic. She scrunched her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her neck and magic flowing around it. When Natsu finally released her neck he slowly moved up to look at her and she was shocked. His teeth were very sharp, his eyes where full of lust and he had scales under his eyes.

"I'm all fired up!" As soon as he said that his started to thrust inside of her and she moaned loudly. The whole room was full of moaning and name calling as Natsu thrusted faster and harder.

"Oh my god. Natsu~"

"Lucy. Oh god Luce~

As they were near there release Lucy had her nails digging into his back and her legs rapped around his waist meeting every thrust to try and make him go deeper. Natsu had his hands on her butt trying to get deeper. Natsu was moving so fast that by the end of it Lucy release but he kept going faster and harder and it really started to hurt her.

"N-Nastu!" He then finally released and pulled out of her and rolled on his side next to her. She could see him breathing heavily. His scales and sharp teeth slowly went back to normal and as he finally calmed down he pulled Lucy onto his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

They both drifted of to sleep peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

**DA DAHH!**

**There you guys go another chapter. I am thinking of making one more chapter after this one. I am also thinking of making a one-shot one piece one with Luffy and Nami.**

**So please follow and Review! See you soon!**


	7. Final chapter :'(

**Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had to do courcework and also had to read lots of nalu lemons because, sad to say. I'm a virgin. So I needed help. If you want to read some awesome lemon's check my favourites and i personal think you should read 'I BET!'**

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning feel very proud of himself. Why? Because laying right next to him, snoring softly was his princess. Lucy Heartfilia. He's laying there watching her and listened to her soft snoring, remembering what happened last night.

"Heh, guess the dragon gets to keep the princess after all..." He muttered to himself.

"Yep and she will never let her dragon go."

Natsu was startled by the sudden voice and looked down to see Lucy's sleepy eyes staring at him. He smiled and planted a very soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Luce"

"Morning Natsu"

She slowly sat up but then winced in pain. '_god he must have fucked me good last night'_

"Still hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah abit."

He smiled at her as she slowly stood up and stretched her arms. Natsu then slowly got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her right shoulder. He then leaned into her ear and whispered huskily.

"Come on babe lets take a shower and clean ourselves" But before she could reply she got lifted up bridal style and carried into the bathroom.

Once the water was on they both got into the shower and started to soak themselves in the warm water, but Natsu had a different idea instead of shower. He slowly started to kiss the back of her neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist yet again.

"N-natsu what are you-" He quickly turned her around and kissed her sweetly but then the kiss started to get hotter as Natsu's tongue fought with Lucy's as she kissed him back and moaned. Once he pulled away for some air he reached up and got some shower gel. Once he rubbed it on his hands he slowly massaged her shoulders. This caused her to lean on his chest and moan.

"Mmm...Natsu~"

He then started to move his hands down her arms and back up only to go down and grab her boobs and rub them in circler motions.

"Huh! Natsu? Mmm~"

He slowly moved his mouth next to her right ear. "You like that don't you"

"Mmmm"

Lucy could feel his hard length poking her thigh so she decided to grabbed some of the lotion as well, rub it on her hands and turned back around to face him with an seductive smile.

"My turn" And with that she slowly slide her hands down his musculer torso and then to his hard manhood. Lucy didn't get a brilliant look last night because they were to caught up in the moment of pleaser but now she had the full view of Natsu's huge cock.

"Like what you see?" He said with a cocky grin but then he flew his head back with a low moan as Lucy's hand softly grabbed it and started to stroke it. There wasn't much friction between them but it was still amazing.

"Oh god Luce~" She griped it tighter and he then couldn't take it anymore. He then pushed them out the shower and onto the bathroom floor. Lucy somehow managed to get on top so she was now straddling him while he laid on the floor looking up at his goddess. She then slowly slide down his body and sat on his shins looking at his manhood and then him with a smile.

"What does Natsu-sama want me to do today~" She said with the most sweetest and sexiest voice he has even heard. Through his deep breathing he managed to speak

"Touch...me" And so she did.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly began to pump up and down. She watched him as he quickly became a moaning mess under her control. As she pumped faster Natsu moaned louder and louder until.

"Suck...Me...Luce..."

And he didn't have to ask twice as his his cock was engulfed by Lucy's mouth

"Ahh...Shit!" Lucy began to bob her head up and down his long dick. He then grabbed the back of her head and started to as gently as he could thrust into her mouth. After a while he could feel his end coming.

"Oh god Lucy- I'm gunna-" But it was too late because his seed shot right into Lucy's awaiting mouth. As soon as his breathing slowed down he opened his eyes to see a very sexy Lucy licking her lips. Enjoying his taste. He now wanted to taste her so he quickly jumped at her and made her land on her back with an 'oof' sound. He then started to kiss her and lowered his head down to her neck and smiled then lifted his head back up to meet her eyes.

"Lucy this is only a temperately thing. The scar I mean. If you will be my mate forever I will make it stay there forever because I love you"

She looked into his eyes and smiled with a few tears in her eyes.

"Natsu... of course I'll be your mate because I love you too" And with that said he bit the mark with his fangs. When he did this Lucy thought she would experience pain like before but all she felt was his incredable magic going inside of her and warming her blood. Once he removed his fangs he kissed her lightly. He left a red fire magic circle on her neck to show everyone in the world that she belonged to Natsu Dragneel.

"You are my mate now Luce. And I'm never letting you leave" she smiled but then threw her head back in pleaser as she felt him start to kiss his way down till he reached his goal. Her womanhood

He quickly started lapping at her sex, tasting her incredible juices. It tasted better than any fire that he has ever eaten and he would rather live of this then anything.

"Ahh- um. N-Natsu~" Her moans kept encouraged him to go faster and then he found the best thing in the world, her clit. He started to lick, suck and bite it. Lucy was moaning louder and louder each time before she felt her climax coming.

"Natsu!~"

And she cummed into his waiting mouth. As soon as he was finished cleaning up her juices he kissed his way back up her body and looked straight at her. There eyes both full of lust.

"Oh, I'm not done yet princess"

"Then be a good dragon and do it!"

He then quickly slammed his manhood into her, making her cry out in pleaser. Natsu looked down at her to see if she was in any pain like last night but all he say was pleaser. So her started to slowly thrust inside of her and started to pick up his speed. They both were moaning and cursing as Natsu pumped into her faster and harder each time. Suddenly he pulled out of her, she looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes but saw his passionate and lust filled eyes.

"Get on all fours Luce" She did this quickly. As soon as she did this Natsu rammed into her again and started pumping in and out faster and harder than last time. Lucy had her head thrown back and she was moaning loudly. He leaned on top of her massaging her breast and squeezing them. He could feel them both near there end so Natsu slide one hand down and played with her clit and rubbing it.

"Oh~ Natus~"

"Cum...cum for me...Luce" And as soon as he said that she realised, clenching her tight walls around his manhood which sent him over the edge as well. Once they had finished Natsu slowly pulled out of her and laid down onto the floor. Lucy then fell on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." She managed to say after a long pause of heavy breathing.

"Yeh"

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"That was the best" She said with a small grin on her face. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Damn right it was!" He then slowly sat up and brought Lucy up with him and faced her. Traping her face in his hands.

"You know I love you so much Lucy. And are relationship is not just about sex. Even though its fucking amazing" Lucy giggled lightly and pecked his lips.

"Yeh I know that idiot. And I love you too" And then they kissed again.

* * *

After that they got back in the shower, cleaned up, got dressed and headed towards Fairy tail hand in hand. As soon as they opened the door everyone looked at them and shouted.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

This made the new happy couple of Fairy tail blush madly and look at each other with huge grin. Of cource later that day the guild threw a massive party to celebrate the new happy couple. As the party kept on going through the night you could find the princess sitting on top of her dragons lap at the back off the guild fast asleep together. Mumbling sweet thins like 'I love you' etc.

Everyone agreed then and there that they would always be together. Forever!

* * *

**THE END!**

**I know its sad guys but all good this end eventually.**

**Sorry about the cheesy ending, I'm just too tired and couldn't think of anything else. Plus I'm rubbish at writing :D**

**So guys there you go, I promise I will update excitable fairy tail soon and maybe start a 3 chapter one piece story of Luffy and Nami! Of source Rated M ;) More sexy then this :o**

**So please keep following my stories and I love you guys, thanks for supporting this story. **

**I am slowly trying to teach myself how do draw anime characters so I might hopefully in the future draw some scenes of this story. But don't wait. It will be a surprise in the future! The way, way future!**

**So signing of for the last time on this story :'( Byeeee**


End file.
